The present invention relates to a device and method for securing and strapping an object and, more particularly, to methods for gripping and hanging items for display such as plates. One embodiment of the present invention can be used in any application where a means for binding or strapping is required. Another embodiment of the present invention applies in the more particular situation of hanging a flat item such as a plate for display. The applicant is unaware of prior art patents relating to the present invention.
In many locations such as stores, museums and china cabinets, it is desirable to display plates by hanging them from a vertical surface or by holding them in an erect fixture. In either application, the central problem is how to hold the plate without obstructing a clear view of its pattern and features.
A related problem arises when dealing with variations in plate sizes. Because the diameters of plates for display may vary widely, a plate hanging device ideally should provide for securing means which are variable in length. If the securing means is a strap of some sort, the result is a variable length strapping or binding means. With such strapping means, the ability to insure that the straps will not loosen while at the same time providing quick application and release of such strapping is of great benefit.